


Third Option

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Theo Raeken, Bottle Episode Fic, Drabble Sequence, Interspecies, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, POV Bisexual Character, POV Nonhuman, POV Theo Raeken, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love, Werecoywolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabbles. Trust Liam to take a third option, and of course, it’s one he hates but, admittedly, can’t really argue against. Complete.





	Third Option

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Hating how his confidence has become more-or-less a thing of the past, Theo takes a deep breath. “So, uh, hey-”

“We’re not talking about it,” Liam insists.

He goes so far as to flash his eyes, and if Theo weren’t continually having a crisis of self, he’d be irritated and amused instead of resigned and hurt.

“Just one question, and then, I swear, I won’t bring it up again.”

“I don’t believe you, but I also don’t think I have much of a choice.”

“Is it because you’re straight or because it’s me?”

“It’s because I can never trust you.”

…

“Huh.”

Trust Liam to take a third option, and of course, it’s one he hates but, admittedly, can’t really argue against.

“Because, you always trusted Hayden,” he challenges.

 Even if he can’t, it doesn’t mean he won’t try.

“No,” Liam says. “But I knew I might be able to one day. And I was right.”

Theo’s about to walk away when, suddenly, Liam grabs his hand, and trying not to tense, he tells himself not to squeeze it, either.

“And she didn’t always trust me, but I knew, one day, she might be able to. You, you’ll never trust me.”

…

He wishes Liam had stopped before those last two sentences.

He wants to argue.

He’s been through hell, literally, and back, in part because of Liam and the others. Against the ghost riders, he put Liam in the elevator, because, Liam is one of the few he found worthy of risking himself for.  

Tracy is the rebuttal he knows he’ll never be able to escape from, but he doesn’t typically go around kissing people if doesn’t have good intentions towards them.

Generally, he has to like, trust, and respect them, and he did genuinely like, respect, and largely, trust Tracy.

…

Shaking the hand away, he quips, “Well, we’ll never know, will we?”

“I do know,” Liam quietly says. “I wish I didn’t.”

“Werewolf, werecoywolf, and even with the human militias hell-bent on going after us disbanded, they could reform at any moment. Something or someone else could attack Beacon Hills. If you ask me, not only is trust overrated when it comes to relationships, focusing on it could cause more damage than good.”

Looking thoroughly unimpressed, Liam replies, “Right. When you were actually helping Hayden, Corey, and the others, is that advice you’d’ve given them if any of them asked?”

…

Hayden had never asked, but he’d encouraged her budding romance with Liam. Corey had nervously asked if his kissing of Mason was a betrayal, and Theo had said, ‘Work on making him your boyfriend.’

There was an expectation they get the two to trust them, but them starting to trust the two had blown up in his face.

“Yes, that’s the advice I would have given them.”

Would have.

Despite Hayden and Liam’s relationship ending, they were good together. Corey and Mason are still going strong, and he can now recognise the specialness, rightness, and hopefully, finality of their relationship.

…

Liam’s face makes it clear he hears what Theo isn’t saying, and it hurts.

It hurts Liam knows him so well, wants him, too, but won’t even give him a chance.

Breathing out, he tells himself, I’ve gotten over Stiles and Malia. I can get over him, too.

“Alright,” he says. “You don’t have to trust me, but you can take my word: I won’t bring this up again.”

Part of him is tempted to steal one last kiss, but he knows better. It’s wrong, Liam would kick his ass, and it would only make things worse in other ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I tried to make it clear in the fic itself, but just in case I didn't: Theo's question of whether Liam was straight or not was him asking if Liam was bi/pan/any other label involving experiencing attraction to more than one sex/gender.


End file.
